


Damn it, Hinata-kun

by Betahinata



Category: Beta Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betahinata/pseuds/Betahinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda this time couldn’t help but let out a moan. “So this is why you left your things here I’ll get you back, you bastard,” Komaeda said to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn it, Hinata-kun

Komaeda watched as Hinata left his house with a I love you in the air, the two recently had a “hang out” as Komaeda called it but Hinata preferred to call it “a boyfriends sleep over.” Komaeda glanced at the time at the clock he had on the wall it was pretty late, midnight to be exact. He quickly went to his room and took off his jacket getting ready to sleep when something caught his eye, it was Hinata’s jacket. That was like Hinata all right leaving his belongings here though sometimes Komaeda thought he did this on purpose. If it was on purpose what did he want Komaeda to do with Hinata’s belongings? Komaeda wasn’t sure what the answer was, he was probably thinking too much after all his boyfriend was an idiot.

Something has been wrong with Komaeda lately as Hinata began to show affections to him it has been affecting him more. Komaeda would blush more often and stutter still calling the other idiot though and when Hinata would kiss him it felt so good, better than it felt ever before. Komaeda’s face began to flush pink as he thought about this, breathing out of his mouth that sounded like a pant. What was wrong with him? Why was he so flustered all of a sudden from this? This is was all Hinata’s fault for being so nice and attracti- Wait was he about to say that Hinata was attractive? Well he does have a nice chest- ugh! Komaeda went over to the wall and slammed his head onto it. He shouldn’t be thinking things like that about Hinata even if they were dating! The pain from the wall didn’t really help him snap out of whatever he was in, it just made him worse. Komaeda began to feel hot too hot he was usually never felt hot even when he had a fever. The images of Hinata began to crawl back into his mind. Hinata was beautiful and kind, Komaeda didn’t deserve him at all yet Hinata never left, how kind.. Hinata..he..

"God damn it," Komaeda whined as he felt himself break.

Komaeda quickly ran towards Hinata’s jacket like it was the only thing he needed to live and quickly laid down on his bed. He put the jacket up to his nose and took a big sniff, taking in Hinata’s scent. Oh god he smells so good.. Komaeda felt himself burn with shame but that shame soon turned into arousal when he smelt Hinata’s jacket again, Komaeda this time couldn’t help but let out a moan. “So this is why you left your things here I’ll get you back, you bastard,” Komaeda said to himself as he began to remove his shirt. His hands soon crawling all over his upper area.

Komaeda closed his eyes and imagined that his fingers and hands were Hinata’s. Hinata would look down at the other with a smirk that would be so damn attractive because that idiot is somehow so attractive yet beautiful at the same time. Hinata’s fingers soon traveled up Komaeda’s stomach, causing the other to shiver and moan. Komaeda was too far in his fantasy to stop now, he doesn’t want to. Hinata tells him how cute he is and how cute his moans are as he rubbed one of Komaeda’s nipples. “I-I’m n-not c-cut- ahh!” Komaeda let out another moan as he felt Hinata’s fingers rub his nipple. Hinata rubbed it until it was hard then went on to the next one. Komaeda let out moan and felt himself getting harder and harder by the minute, he was getting so hard it hurts.

He needed to get his pants off.

Komaeda opened his eyes and escaped the fantasy for a minute of course he didn’t like it but he wouldn’t be able to take his own pants off without seeing. Once Komaeda unbuttoned his pants he quickly laid down and closed his eyes again, returning to the fantasy. Hinata soon appeared again with a smirk as he began to kiss Komaeda all over, his face, his stomach, his neck, everywhere. Komaeda could feel the kisses in a way he couldn’t explain but it felt so good, he wanted Hinata to kiss him forever. He never felt so good and loved in his whole life this new feeling was addicting. Komaeda soon felt Hinata tug on Komaeda’s underwear asking if it was okay to take it off. “Y-yes H-Hinata-kun i-it’s o-okay,” Komaeda was surprised he could give an answer to the other at this point, he thought he would have lost his voice by now. Hinata soon took Komaeda’s underwear off and threw it on the floor somewhere. Hinata began to stroke the head of Komaeda’s length and pleasure pulsed through Komaeda’s body. Komaeda didn’t care how shameful this all was, it was too good to even matter. “Ahh H-hajime t-that f-feels so g-good p-please,” Komaeda begged. Komaeda’s request was fulfilled when Hinata continued to stroke him fully. Hinata’s hand movements went faster and faster, pumping Komaeda until Komaeda felt close to the edge. Komaeda could swear that he could see stars as Hinata went faster. “I-I’m so c-close H-hajime, I’m close!” Komaeda needed to release but he wanted to warn Hinata just in case.

Hinata leaned in and whispered in his ear,”Come for me, Nagito.”

That cause Komaeda to release, the white fluid splatting on himself and on his sheets. The imaginary Hinata faded away after that. Komaeda’s pants soon died down as he opened his eyes and glanced at the mess he made. I’m so pathetic. Komaeda took Hinata’s jacket off his body, it must of fell when he took his pants off but was relieved that none of this release got on it and set it back where it was before.

Hinata-kun

I want you and I love you…

I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner…

I love you…

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr already but I wanted to post it here too!
> 
> I'm betahinat on tumblr
> 
> I hope you liked and have a nice day!


End file.
